Talk:This Is A Dark Ride/@comment-24.57.10.132-20120919195507
Here's what I think should happen in the movie: The Movie starts with Hanna,Spencer and Aria sitting in Aria's bedroom their talking about the possibilities of their being an A team while they are talking we see a red hooded figure watching from outside. Later that night spencer wakes up to find aria missing hanna wakes up after and they go outside looking for Aria they find her outside talking on the phone when she spots them they ask her who was she talking to but she says it was her mom. They look confused and go back to sleep. When they wake up and go to school they get a text from A saying they'll see them there and that they should watch their backs cuz he/she is everywhere! At school the three sit for lunch and realise that someone there is still 1 more A to unmask after figuring I out they get a text saying to meet them at lookout point at midnight but the text is not signed A at the end at midnight the three friends go to lookout point and find a hooded figure in a corner and walk over to it and say "A"? The figure looks up and it is revealed to be Alison they look surprised by ali says that she isint a part of the A team and that she was dead and that It was her twin sister courtney that was killed and then she reveals that she was getting texts from A as well so they team up and try to find out who is the real A! They go to spencer's house and start thinking about who could be A they soon get a text from A saying that the more they find out, the less they'll live and the friends look scared but still keep looking for clues they hear a gunshot and outside the window they see garrett reynolds has been shot and killed and is being carried away and they get a text from A saying that next time its one of them as soon as they get this they stop looking for clues and go to sleep they next morning spencer gets a text from A saying that they would wanna make a deal with them and that if there interested to meet them at the greenhouse at midnight spencer confronts aria, hanna and alison about this and says they should all go alison and hanna agree to come along but aria says that she has to go out with her family that night and that she can't go the others understand! Later that night spencer, alison and hanna go to meet A for the last time as they are planning on unmasking them once and for all once they get there no one is at the green house but them they turn to leave but then A appears out of nowhere hanna and alison stand on each side of A while spencer and A have a chat about why A is doing this to them but A dosent answer as they turn to leave believing A won't talk A says it won't be so hard leaving this place and the voice sounds like ARIA'S voice and it is revealed that Aria is A and then she attacks hanna and Alison she knocks out hanna and alison tries to wake her up while aria attacks spencer which results in spencer being stabbed and killed hanna awakes and knocks out Aria and she is taken away to jail! In the end we see spencer being put into the ambulance and it is revealed that she alive but will go into surgery and then the screen cuts hanna and alison talking and get a text saying "told u someone will die well almost" the text is signed A which means the three thought wrong and there is another A out there Written by: hussein samhat Comment!